1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical element, an optical device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known an optical element which has a configuration in which an interference filter is integrally formed with a light receiving element (for example, see Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2010/086502).
A Fabry-Perot etalon (interference filter) disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2010/086502 includes a pair of mirror layers facing each other and is provided with a light receiving unit. The light receiving unit is provided so as to be adjacent to a side of one mirror layer which is opposite to the other mirror layer and receives light passing through the interference filter. In addition, each of the mirror layers has an electrode interposed therein, and an electrostatic actuator is constituted by these electrodes. The size of a gap between the pair of mirror layers is changed by applying a voltage to the electrostatic actuator.
Incidentally, in a device disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2010/086502 described above, the light receiving unit is provided immediately below the mirror layer. Here, in order to change the size of the gap between the mirror layers in the Fabry-Perot etalon, it is necessary to apply a high voltage to the electrostatic actuator.
However, in the device disclosed in Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2010/086502, the light receiving unit is provided immediately below the mirror layer. Accordingly, as described above, when high voltage is applied to the electrostatic actuator, the light receiving unit is also influenced. Thus, the amount of noise components increases in an output signal from the light receiving unit, which results in a problem of an accuracy of a light amount measurement being degraded.